


The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Miraculous Ladybug Edition)

by Rebel_Dino



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Relationships, Crack, Crack Relationships, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/F, F/M, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Multi, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Dino/pseuds/Rebel_Dino
Summary: Exactly What It Says On The TinI'm back at it again, folks. Any ship you can think of, any ship you can't think of, you'll find it in here. As close to complete as you'll get.Curious? Scared? You should be.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Duusu/Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 36





	The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Miraculous Ladybug Edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 4/20/20: Wow! I achieved the milestone of 500 hits for my first time. As a thank you, and because this series of fics seems pretty popular (Check out the Danny Phantom one if you want, the ship names are even wilder), you can leave suggestions in the comments on a fandom to research for this series and I'll see what I can do! :)

I died the last time I did one of these, but here I am, doin' it again. Clearly I didn't suffer enough before. A few quick notes before we start:

  1. _The inclusion of a ship/pairing in this list **does not** equal the author's approval or endorsement of that ship, only the fact that a name for it exists._
  2. **Feel free to use this list as a reference - just credit me if you are going to post something publicly that uses this information. To set a good example, my sources are cited in the notes.**
  3. This list doesn't contain ship names that are offensive or contain swears. However, some of the pairings themselves are problematic for various reasons. Consider yourself warned.
  4. This list is by no means complete, nor does it exist to set a "right" name for a pairing, I just wanted to organize the ship names the community has come up with. If you have heard of other names used, let me know! I'll credit you, (if you want)! If you notice there is not a pairing listed and you want to come up with a name for it, great! I'll put it on the list, with credit of course.



On to the less critical notes:

  1. Pairings=ships=relationships. These words are interchangeable for me.
  2. All pairings can be written as CharacterxCharacter or Character/Character, I just wanted to organize the "special" names that may not be as obvious.
  3. Superhero/supervillian personas count as different people, obviously.
  4. This list includes F/M, F/F, M/M, and polyships. 
  5. Pairings are listed by character's first name and are organized into **Regular Pairings** , **Multi Pairings** , **Crack Pairings** , and **Kwami Pairings** (all ships under this are listed twice, once in another applicable category).



Have fun! Bonus trivia at the end!

* * *

**Regular Pairings**

Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire

  * Adrila
  * Alyadrien



Adrien Agreste/Bridgette

  * Bridrien



Adrien Agreste/Carapace

  * Caradrien



Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois

  * Chlodrien



Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi

  * Adrigami
  * Adrimi



Adrien Agreste/Ladybug

  * Adribug
  * Ladrien



Adrien Agreste/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukdrien



Adrien Agreste/Lila Rossi

  * Liladrien



Adrien Agreste/Marc Anciel

  * Mardrien



Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Adrienette
  * Adrinette



Adrien Agreste/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Adrinath



Adrien Agreste/Nino Lahiffe

  * Adrino



Adrien Agreste/Plagg

  * Catmembert
  * Pladrien



Adrien Agreste/Queen Bee

  * Queendrien



Adrien Agreste/Rena Rouge

  * Renadrien



Adrien Agreste/Vopina

  * Adrina



Prince Ali/Rose Lavillant

  * Alirose



Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim

  * Alim
  * Heartrate
  * Kimalix
  * Kimix



Alix Kubdel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Nathalix
  * Strawberry Tomato



Alya Césaire/Carapace

  * Alyapace
  * Caralya



Alya Césaire/Chat Noir

  * Alychat
  * Chalya
  * Chatblog



Alya Césaire/Chloé Bourgeois

  * Chlolya
  * Chloya



Alya Césaire/Kagami Tsurugi

  * Alyami
  * Alyagami



Alya Césaire/Ladybug

  * Alyabug
  * Alybug



Alya Césaire/Lila Rossi

  * Liialya



Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Alyanette
  * Alynette
  * Buggy WiFi
  * Cuddlebug



Alya Césaire/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Alynath



Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe

  * DJWiFi
  * Ninoalya
  * Ninya



Alya Césaire/Queen Bee

  * Alyabee



Alya Césaire/Trixx

  * Trilya



Aurore Beauréal/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Nathaurore



Bridgette/Chat Noir

  * Brior



Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily

  * Bridglex



Carapace/Chat Noir

  * Chatpace



Carapace/Chloé Bourgeois

  * Chloepace



Carapace/Ladybug

  * Ladypace



Carapace/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Maripace



Carapace/Queen Bee 

  * Carabee



Carapace/Rena Rouge

  * Jaded Fox
  * Renapace 



Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois

  * Chlochat
  * Chlonoir



Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi

  * Kagaminoir



Chat Noir/Ladybug

  * Chatbug
  * Ladynoir
  * Lucky Charm



Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukanoir



Chat Noir/Lila Rossi

  * Lilachat
  * Lilanoir



Chat Noir/Marc Anciel

  * Charc



Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Chatette
  * Charinette
  * **Marichat**
    * _There are a lot of different names for this pairing, but this one is the most commonly used._
  * Marinoir
  * Noirenette



Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Nathnoir



Chat Noir/Nino Lahiffe

  * DJnoir
  * Ninoir



Chat Noir/Queen Bee

  * Beenoir
  * Queennoir



Chat Noir/Rena Rouge

  * Renachat
  * Renanoir



Chat Noir/Volpina

  * Volpinoir



Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi

  * Chlogami



Chloé Bourgeois/Lê Chiến Kim

  * Chlim
  * Chlokim



Chloé Bourgeois/Ladybug

  * Chlobug



Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi

  * Chilia
  * Chlola



Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukloe



Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Chloette
  * Chloinette
  * Chlonette
  * Chlorinette



Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Chlonath



Chloé Bourgeois/Nino Lahiffe

  * Chlonoino
  * Chlono



Chloé Bourgeois/Pollen

  * Chlollen



Chloé Bourgeois/Rena Rouge

  * Chlorouge



Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix

  * Chlobrina



Clara Nightingale/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Clarinette



Duusu/Nooroo

  * Duro



Emilie Graham de Vanily/Gabriel Agreste

  * Gabrilie



Félix Graham de Vanily/Ladybug

  * Ladrix



Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi

  * Fila



Félix Graham de Vanily/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Felinette



Gabriel Agreste/Ladybug

  * Gabribug



Gabriel Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Gabrinette



Gabriel Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur

  * Gabenath
  * Natbriel



Gorilla/Nathalie Sancoeur

  * Gorilie



Hawkmoth/Ladybug

  * Hawkbug



Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle

  * Myvan
  * Sunflower



Juleka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Julenette



Juleka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Julenath



Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant

  * Julerose
  * Roseka



Kagami Tsurugi/Ladybug

  * Kagabug
  * Ladygami



Kagami Tsurugi/Lila Rossi

  * Lilagami



Kagami Tsurugi/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukami
  * Lukagami



Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Kaganette
  * Kagaminette
  * Marigami



Lê Chiến Kim/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Marikim



Lê Chiến Kim/Max Kanté

  * Kimax
  * Kimmax



Lê Chiến Kim/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Kimnath



Lê Chiến Kim/Ondine

  * Kimdine



Ladybug/Lila Rossi

  * Lilabug



Ladybug/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukabug



Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Bugnath



Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe

  * Ninobug



Ladybug/Marc Anciel

  * Marcbug



Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe

  * Ladyno



Ladybug/Queen Bee

  * Ladybee



Ladybug/Rena Rouge

  * Renabug



Ladybug/Ryuko

  * Ryubug



Ladybug/Volpina

  * Bugfox
  * Ladypina
  * Volbug
  * Volady



Lila Rossi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Lilanette



Lila Rossi/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Nalila
  * Tomatofox



Luka Couffaine/Marc Anciel

  * Lumarc
  * Marka



Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Lukanette



Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Lukanath
  * Lukaniel



Marc Anciel/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Marnette



Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Marcaniel
  * Math
  * Nathmarc
  * Rainbowtomato



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Max Kanté

  * Maxinette



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nathaniel Kurtzberg

  * Nathanette



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe

  * Bubblebug
  * DJBug
  * Ladybubble
  * Ninette



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Queen Bee

  * Maribee



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Rena Rouge

  * Renanette



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tikki

  * Tikkinette



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Volpina

  * Volpinette



Max Kanté/Sabrina Raincomprix

  * Mabrina



Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Nino Lahiffe

  * Ninath



Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Queen Bee

  * Tomatobee



Nathaniel Kurtzburg/Volpina

  * Tomatofox



Nino Lahiffe/Queen Bee

  * Queeno



Nino Lahiffe/Rena Rouge

  * Reno



Plagg/Tikki

  * Cheesecake
  * Pikki
  * Plikki



Plagg/Trixx

  * Pixx



Queen Bee/Rena Rouge

  * Renabee



Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain

  * Tobine



* * *

**Multi Pairings**

Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire/Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe

  * Chlodrininettelya



Adrien Agreste/Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Nino Lahiffe

  * Adrininettelya



Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi

  * Chlodrienla



Adrien Agreste/Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Chloadrinette



Adrien Agreste/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Adrigaminette



Adrien Agreste/Ladybug/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukadribug



Adrien Agreste/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Lukadrinette



Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim/Max Kanté

  * Knuckle Sandwich



Carapace/Chat Noir/Ladybug/Rena Rouge

  * Ladypacenoirrouge



Carapace/Chat Noir/Ladybug/Rena Rouge/Queen Bee

  * Queenchatbugcararouge



Chat Noir/Ladybug/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukaladynoir



Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Lukanoirnette



Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Chlonettela



Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lila Rossi

  * Chlonathla



Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Sabrina Raincomprix

  * Chlobrinath



Juleka Couffaine/Max Kanté/Rose Lavillant

  * Julerosax



Kagami Tsurugi/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain Cheng

  * Lukagaminette



Lê Chiến Kim/Max Kanté/Ondine

  * Kimaxdine



Luka Couffaine/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzber

  * Lukarcaniel



Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Everyone

  * Tomato Salad



Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Queen Bee/Volpina

  * Tomatobeefox



* * *

**Crack Pairings**

_I found a list and for some reason there are a lot of ship names with food, so here you go._

Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir

  * Adrichat



Adrien Agreste/Croissants

  * Croissadrien



Adrien Agreste/Fries

  * Frydrien



Adrien Agreste/Ice Burg Lettuce

  * Adriburg



Adrien Agreste/Puns

  * Pundrien



Alya Césaire/Ladyblog

  * Alyblog



Alya Césaire/Limes

  * Alyme



Alya Césaire/Plums

  * Alums



Apples/Kagami Tsurugi

  * Kagapple



Bananas/Carapace

  * Carananas



Bananas/Nino Lahiffe

  * Ninanas



Berries/Ladybug

  * Berrybug



Berries/Ladybug/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukabugberry



Berries/Luka Couffaine

  * Lukaberry



Berries/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Lukanetteberry



Berries/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Mariberry



Carapace/Peaches

  * Peace



Carapace/Sandals

  * Carandal



Chat Noir/Puns

  * Chuns



Cheese/Plagg

  * Pleese



Chloé Bourgeois/Lemons

  * Chlemons



Cookie/Tikki

  * Cookki



Freedom/Nooroo

  * Nooreedom



Ice Burg Lettuce/Ladybug

  * Ladyburg



Ice Burg Lettuce/Marinette Dupain-Cheng

  * Burginette



Chat Noir/Croissants

  * Croissanoir



Chat Noir/Fries

  * Chries



Chat Noir/Ice Burg Lettuce

  * Burgnoir



Lemons/Queen Bee

  * Queemons



Limes/Rena Rouge

  * Renime



Luka Couffaine/Tamales

  * Lukales



Nino Lahiffe/Peaches

  * Neaches



Nino Lahiffe/Sandals

  * Nandal



Plums/Rena Rouge

  * Renums



* * *

**Kwami Pairings**

Adrien Agreste/Plagg

  * Catmembert
  * Pladrien



Alya Césaire/Trixx

  * Trilya



Chloé Bourgeois/Pollen

  * Chlollen



Cheese/Plagg

  * Pleese



Cookie/Tikki

  * Cookki



Duusu/Nooroo

  * Duro



Freedom/Nooroo

  * Nooreedom



Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Tikki

  * Tikkinette



Plagg/Tikki

  * Cheesecake
  * Pikki
  * Plikki



Plagg/Trixx

  * Pixx



* * *

Whew! You made it. Today's bonus trivia is a French and Mandarin lesson. I bet quite a few of you already know this, but let's look at Marinette's last name:

> Dupain --> Du Pain (French) --> (of?) Bread
> 
> Cheng --> (Mandarin) --> To Make

Her parents are bakers and her last name literally means something like "to make bread" :).

Another name to look at is Nathalie Sancoeur. The first part of her last name ("San") doesn't mean anything in French. However, my lovely commenters have pointed out that "sans" is French for without. "Coeur" is French for "heart". Therefore, it loosly translates to "without heart". Very interesting, considering the Duusu is the Kwami of emotion and a certain Gabriel Agreste seems to have stolen her heart...

Again, hope you enjoyed. I have also compiled a list of Danny Phantom ship names (titled " **The ULTIMATE Guide to Ship Names (Danny Phantom Edition)** "). Even if you aren't in the fandom, I encourage you to check it out as all of the ship names are completely unique and none of them are combinations of the two characters' names. Have something to say or to add? Want to just smash your fingers onto the keyboard? The comment section's open and I love to respond.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:
> 
> The List of Ships | Amino Apps  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/aminoapps.com/c/miraculous/amp/item/the-list-of-ships/KQYo_qnHKIR7gbkZ6z4KjLrRoXwnX0XGNK
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug Shipping Wiki | Fandom  
> https://shipping.fandom.com/wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug
> 
> Miraculous ship names | Tumblr  
> https://www.google.com/amp/s/griefninja.tumblr.com/post/171867415567/miraculous-ship-names/amp
> 
> MLB MasterShip | Tumblr  
> https://themiraculousfiction.tumblr.com/MasterShip


End file.
